Seeing double
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco discovers he is not an only child Not only that, his sister has transfered to Hogwarts after failing out of Durmstrangs R&R please
1. Prologue and Damn smug potter

Title: Seeing Double Author: who do you think?  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Cassandra is based on me and my friends kind of rolled together. i own a watch and someday an island with Tropical pineapples and apples and if i feel generous you may have a tropical apple. or a pony. i haven't decided which yet. Just review.  
Summary: I know you all wanted to do this at one time or other. Draco is entering his sixth year when he hears some disturbing news from the Wonder gang. Draco is no longer an only child. he was a-- Is muffled by best friend who doesn't want to spoil the plot  
  
Prelude Sixteen Years Ago  
  
Narcissa Malfoy watched her child be carried away by Dumbledore. Tears ran freely down her face. at least one child would be safe.  
  
(A/N) ok so it's short. but because i love you all soooooo much i will put in the first chapter as well. Aren't i generous?  
  
Chapter One Damn Smug Potter  
  
Draco Malfoy walked down Diagon Alley hands deep in the pockets of his black jeans. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular. Unlike What his father wanted and what everyone expected of him, Malfoy wasn't all too interested in the Dark Arts. Yeah so, you learn fifty different ways to kill a man. Hello? isn't that what the Killing Curse is for? Why do you need another thrity curses?  
  
Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was open so Draco Strutted his way around. He menatlly groaned when he saw the occupants. Potter, Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys sat at a table eating thier sundaes and laughing.  
  
Potter had gotten taller, as best Draco could tell with him sitting down. his hair was still unruly as ever. Granger seemed to have gotten more confidence in the love department, her hair was less bushy and the older Weasley kept shooting her glances and watching her smile.  
  
But the youngest... well she had changed. her face was covered in a liberal sprinkling of freckles. Her dark almost blood red hair held copper and starwberry highlights. her nose wrinkled in a cute little way when she laughed. she tossed her head, her dark ponytail glinting in the sun.  
  
"Well, YOung Master Malfoy, what can i get you?" Florean asked as he walked under the awning. The dream team and little Weasley (What the hell was her name again? and why did it matter?) looked over. the Wonder gang rolled thier eyesand leaned close to make cracks about him having too much money and being a git. But Ginny (Finally his stupid mind kicked in to provide him with the name) watched him with an interest that bordered on staring. Her eyes were darker then he remembered. Finally with something akin to a smile, she turned away.  
  
"The usual, If you don't mind." Draco drawled, with an attempt at civility.  
  
He sat down at the table near the Wonder Morons. Luna Lovegood entered. Ginny Smiled. she looks really good when she smiles, he thought. wish she did it more often at school.  
  
She leaned close to her brother, but Draco could still hear. "Ron, Luna and I are giong to get a different table. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Ok," Ron said, still absorbed in watching Hermione.  
  
Ginny grinned up at Luna. She then looked around. Draco pulled a book out of the black trench coat he was wearing. He managed to get it upright and opened it to a random page, not sure what he was reading.  
  
"Hey, Ron, Luna and are going to sit with Malfoy?"  
  
"Ok," Ron said, absently. Harry looked up alarmed.  
  
Ginny paused, looking at Ron like he wasn't too sane, then decided it was good her brother wasn't paying attention. "Ron, Luna and I are going to go grab Malfoy and drag him into a dark part of the alley and tear off his black clothes and show him what it's like to meet real women. 'S that Ok?"  
  
"Yeah have fun."  
  
Ginny was half way to Draco's table when her words struck her brother.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that! he's-"  
  
"What am I, exactly Weasley? I'm dying to know." Draco asked, putting his book back in his coat.  
  
"You're not an only child. That's what." Harry piped up.  
  
"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco hissed, standing up. His eyes flashed dangerously. Ginny stood back, looking like she would perfer to do this herself.  
  
"I think you'll find out soon enough," Harry said, turning to strut out of the parlour. "Come on."  
  
Ginny looked like she would have liked to stay, but Ron said "Come on Ginn."  
  
Damn Smug Potter. Draco thought, sitting to eat his sundae.  
  
Luna looked down at him. "Wonder what's up with Harry?"  
  
Ginny stormed up to her room when they got home. what the hell is wrong with Harry? she thought. It wasn't exactly like i was going to snog Draco. But i might have wanted to talk to him. Dman Smug Potter. she thought dropping on to the bed.  
  
(A/N) Happy? well if you review I may be persuaded to put up the next chap. even if you don't i probly still will. Next chapter- Hidden secrets! an upset Ginny! and Draco gets a headache! 


	2. What! It's true?

Title:Seeing Double

Author: wouldn't you like to know

Disclaimner: I don't own Harry blah blah blah you get the point. I own a bag of Skittles. puts skittles in mouth all at once Good bye skittles. ohhhh ohhh sour!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhh!

Summary:After Harry's disturbing last statement, Draco runs home to consult his parents. He he he enjoy

Chapter Two

What?! It's True?

Draco Malfoy stormed into Malfoy Manor, full of rightious rage. Well maybe the rage wasn't righteous but he felt justified.

He pushed open the doors to the living room, and sure enough, found his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was, well beautiful. Even now at forty, she could take the breath away from many men if she so desired. It was no secret that she didn't like her husband, but Narcissa grew up the only child of a wealthy wizarding family. Only the best would do for her. And Lucius Malfoy was the best. Oh, James and Sirius were better looking, but the Malfoy's were well provided for. She knew Lily quite well and was one of the few Slytherin who actually called her Lily and not something along the lines of "Filthy Mudblood". For a while Narcissa considered James, but he wanted Lily. After spending an afternoon in the infirmary with Lily, Narcissa had managed to convince Lily that she and James were destined to be together. It was the hardest thing for her to do, to let go of the man she had always wanted.

As she mended her broken heart, Lucius stepped in. All through their years he had been trying to get her. Then he found his way. They were engaged a mere three months after graduation.

Draco wasn't daunted by his mother's beauty today.

"Mother," He said, with barely controlled anger. "Am I an only child?"

She looked up at her son from where she sat. "Of course not, darling."

Draco, prepared for a denial, suddenly stopped. For a moment he just stared at her. Then his voice echoed off the walls as he shrieked "WHAT?! IT'S TRUE?"

Ginny was over Harry. Sure sometimes she remembered when he saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, but then she felt gratitude, not love or embarrassment. She had decided that she needed to move on. And this was her year. Well not really. It was her fifth year, and she needed a change of pace.

She needed a new look. That was easy. She just curled her hair with a curling charm. Her mother had helped her with it and she looked good.

She needed new friends. Luna and Colin were OK, but Luna was doing a bunch of special classes,(Apparently she had a very high aptitude for Divination and had to take loads of extra classes). And Colin was a guy and spent most of his time developing his film.

She needed a boy friend. And there in lay the delemia. Colin and Luna were perfect for each other. Harry was in the past. Ron had announced at dinner one night that he would kill any student who laid a finger on her with out permission. And seeing as he would probably repeat this performance to all the Gryffindors, she was highly unlikely to get more then a 'Hi' in way of guys talking to her. The only one's who would dare were Harry and the Slytherins.

Ginny lay on her bed and bit her lip. Draco Malfoy was hot, but he was her brother's sworn enemy. It would take a phenomenal twist of fate for them to get together.

Draco stared at his mother as she explained about his twin (_Twin? isn't it bad enough they've been hiding her for sixteen years, but she gets to look just like me too!)_ sister.

"Mom," he broke in. "Where the hell is she?"

"Oh the only way your father would let me send her off, was if she went to Durmstrangs."

"YOU SENT MY SISTER TO A SCHOOL OF FUCKING DEATH EATER?" Draco roared.

"Draco, darling, you must understand we didn't want to tell you just yet-"

"Oh, so you were just going to WAIT ANOTHER TWENTY YEARS BEFORE TELLING ME? IS THAT IT?"

Draco managed to control his voice for a couple of moments before losing it again.

"Draco, your sister got kicked out of her school."

That stopped Draco dead. What did she do? He wondered. Kill someone?

"She failed her Dark Arts classes."

Draco was about to ask what she was talking about when he remembered that they taught the dark arts there.

He was getting a headache and it wasn't helped much when his mom asked him to go retrieve his sister. Draco was beyond caring. In truth he was kind of eagar to see her. So after a few minutes of arguing, in which he aquired permission to ride his Firebolt and was scolded for his language, Draco set out with his broom in one hand, directions to his sister's house (She was apparently staying with a wizarding family over there) and wand in his pocket.

(A/N: Hey again. Well, what did you think. I think i went too fast on the last bit, but i really wanted to get it done and posted so i'm sure you'll forgive me. Next Chpter- Cassandra denies her family, (and refuse thy name...opps wrong thing) Draco gets his ass kicked and we find some interesting things about Cass and Ginn (Well, maybe. I still have to write it) enjoy

love

ST (he he he wouldn't you like to know))


	3. Its Miss Malcolm

Title: Seeing Double

Author: None other than...drum roll...Nikki Flinn

Disclaimer: oooooohhhhhh i own this preeeeetttttyyyyy bbbbbllllaaaacccckkkk dry erase marker! don't you want it? yes you do and i will give it to you. oh yes i will. you only have to do one tinesy einsy little thing. Just go kid nap Tom Felton for me and you will get this lovely black pen! all to yourself! see, that wasn't so hard. now here's your pen, go have fun with it in prison while I have fun with my 'pen'.

Summary: do you really need this? you already read the first two chaps ( i hope).

(A/N) soorry this took so long my computer is working but i don't get internet in my room so i have to type it up here and take it down stairs and that computer isn't working so i have to use the one at school. very confusing.

CHapter Three

It's Miss Malcolm to you...

Cassandra Malcolm fought back the tears and threw the letter away. It was impossible. No one, not even the students who killed people, got kicked out of Durmstrangs. But she did. And why? Because of those stupid Dark Arts lessons. Forget that she got full marks in everything else, when she refused to take the classes, they kicked her out.

she pulled out her wand and incinerated the letter. she always was pretty good at the Defense against the Dark Arts and charms.

There was a knock at the front door to the Malcolm residence. She brushed back her white blond hair and went to open it.

She stared for a second at the seventeen year old boy standing there. He looked very familiar.

"well?" she asked. a touch too rude, but she was having bad day.

"Is this the Malcolm residence?" he asked in a voice that was like silk on her skin. If she wasn't in a piss poor moode, a state elivated by the sense she should know this boy.

She was about to respond rudely, when her foster mother yelled down. "Be nice Cassandra."

She ground her teeth together and replied in a voice that dripped with false courtesy. "Yes it is. May I help you?"

He smiled charmingly and held out a hand. "Draco Malfoy. I'm your twin brother."

For a moment she just stared. "Oh no you're not."

He looked surprised for a moment. "Yes I am. You are Cassandra Malfoy."

"No I'm not. I'm Cassandra _Malcolm_. And it's Miss Malcolm to you. Now get out of my house."

"Fine." He grabbed her hand. "But you're coming with me."

"I don't think so!" She screamed, realizing she was acting like a little kid and not really caring. She pulled out her wand and aimed it him. He copied her and they might have stood like that til judgment day if her mother hadn't come down.

"Cassandra! Put that down right now!" she crossed over and looked at Draco. "Oh you must be young Mister Draco! How delightful! We rather hoped we would get to keep Cassie til school ended but it will be easier if you take her now."

Cassandra stared at her mother. "What!"

Draco looked insufferably satisfied. Cassie glared at him. "You can't possibly mean I'm related to this git."

"Cassandra, this is your twin brother. Now promise me you'll be good while you're with them."


	4. The Train

Chapter Four

The Train

Cassie still couldn't believe it.

Here she was on the Hogwarts express as it prepared to take off for her new school. Her twin brother had been nothing but civil and understanding for the past two weeks. He really wasn't so bad, Cassie reflected.

"Look, Cass," he said, as the train started. "I have a Prefect's meeting. Go find a compartment and I'll find you later." He kissed her forehead and She marveled at the gesture. A week ago Draco would have snarled something unintellegable and stormed off, but a week alone with him had changed that. He was kind of sweet once you got past that tough boy exterior.

She watched him walk off, shaking her head. Someone bumped into her. She turned to find herself nose to nose with a freckled face and brown eyes.

"Sorry," the girl said. Cass was immediatley taken with her. She didn't giggle like all the other girls Cass had encountered. She seemed somewhat intellegent. Her jeans were tattered and there were paint stains on her shirt and her brilliant red hair which was held back by green ribbon.

The girl waved her hand in front of Cass's face. "Um, Hello? Don't mean to be rude, but you were sort of staring."

Cass felt herself blush. she began to stammer an apology but the girl just laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry. Look, you seem kind of new, want me to show you around?"

Cass noticed a glint of silver coming from her shirt pocket. "Oh, but aren't you a prefect?"

The girl followed her gaze and wrinkled her nose. "Oh, that. Yeah, but they don't really need me there. The only person who might notice I'm gone is Ron. No one else."

Cass felt a stab of sympathy. "I'd be honored if you showed me around." she held out one hand. "Cassandra Malcolm." she replied, old habits dying hard.

The girl took her hand. "Ginevra Weasley. Come on, this way."

Cass followed her, trying to figure why that name sounded familiar. It wasn't until much later that she remembered reading about her in her brother's diary.

Ginny showed Cass about the train, introducing her to several of her friends. Luna Lovegood was a unique individual and Cass was utterly intrigued by her. She was a bizarre child, but Cass found her fun. Neville was very much besotted by Luna and barely noticed the introduction. She promised to see them after her sorting and made her way back to an empty compartment and was soon joined by Draco. He looked a little disappointed, but Cass decided against asking.


	5. Meeting

Chapter Five

Meetings

The long arm entered her vision and continued. Cass blinked. She was busy enjoying a Chocolate frog Draco had bought her. She wasn't used to having a brother let alone an apparently rich one.

She followed said brother's arm as it pointed out the window. A massive looking castle sat on a hill about ten miles away. She blinked again. It looked beautiful.

"That's Hogwarts. You're new home." Draco announced.

"It's lovely." She breathed before thinking about it.

She flushed and looked at her brother. He smiled. "I know."

"But the way you talked about it, it sounded like the worse place on earth."

Draco's smile turned sad. "Our father has spies around our house. I wanted to tell you what a great place it was, but I could never be sure word wouldn't get back to our father. I love it at Hogwarts."

"But why do you care?"

Draco sighed. "Our loving dad is a cruel man. He could make life bad."

"But why are you afraid? You're safe at Hogwarts if what you tell me is true."

Draco looked stunned but before he could reply the door to the compartment opened and Harry Potter peared in.

"Hello Potter."

"Hi Malfoy. Did you like your little suprise..."

While he'd been speaking, Harry's eyes had combed the room, but when they hit Cass, they stopped. His jaw went slack and a slight blush hit his cheeks. Cass felt much the same thing happening to her, when Draco stood.

"Nice of you to drop by, Potter." He drawled. "But you should get hence. And by the way, glad to see you've finally met my sister." He continued, closing the door on Harry.

Dedications!

lightning8star- Yeah! go me!

To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- sorry about the wait, I have tons of fics that need updating.

To HarryGinnyfan23- again, sorry about the wait. I'm rolling with this one now, so updates should be more frequent.

Tomsgirl2005- Don't worry i hate it too. between work, school and the monster that All in the game of Love has become, I don't have much time to work on my other fics, but I promise I will try to update one a week.


	6. The Sorting

Chapter Six

The Sorting

Cassandra resisted the urge to cling to Draco's hand. As it was, she held his hand a bit tighter than she meant to. Draco looked back and smiled. Cass recognized the smile as one of brotherly compassion. He squeezed her hand in response.

A tall woman with grey hair pulled back into a tight bun stood before the doors to the Castle. Cass gaped openly as Draco drew her toward the woman. The castle was beautiful.

"Professor. This is Cassandra Malfoy."

"Malcolm." Cass corrected with out thinking. She missed the look of disappointment on Draco's face.

"Ah, yes. The transfer student. Take a place at the end of the line. Miss Malfoy."

Cass looked up to correct the teacher but one glance showed her this was not a woman to be triffled with. Instead she reluctantly let go of her brother's hand and took the suggested place. Draco threw her a wink before disappearing into the building. A crowd followed and Ginny Weasley paused momentarily to whisper a dirty limerick in her ear.

Cass stiffled her laughter as the line of first years before her moved. She followed obediently.

She noticed Draco exchanging banter with a red haired boy. Draco seemed confident and self assured. The red head looked goofy. She watched as the boy Draco had introduced as Harry Potter approached with a bushy haired girl. They argued with her brother for a few moments before Ginny Weasley said something that transfered the attention to herself.

Ginny walked over to another table. The boy and girl followed. Harry followed at a slower pace, scanning the line of new students. His eyes caught hers and he smiled shly. She smiled back.

Honestly, the way Draco talked about the boy, you'd think he was the antichrist.

Cass was absorbed in her thoughts when the grey haired professor called her name. Cass looked up to correct her, but stopped. She realized where she was. She approached the chair. She got one glimspe of the congregation before the hat slipped over her eyes.

All the faces were shocked. Except Draco and Harry.

The hat paused for a moment before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat came off and Cass paused. Ginny was looking at her curiously. Cass searched her new friend's face for hurt or betrayal. Anything. Ginny looked a little shocked, but not upset.

Finally Ginny shrugged and started clapping. The rest of the table joined in a bit belatedly.

Cass found a seat next to Ginny as a blush crawled over her cheeks. "Sorry about that I-"

Ginny waved it away, smiling. "Tell me later. You can be my room mate."

Cass looked down at her plate, surprised to see it full of food. She looked up, intending to lock eyes with the headmaster, but a pair of green eyes stopped her. She found herself staring at Harry Potter. He smiled again and she smiled back.

Maybe Hogwarts wasn't as bad as her old professors made it out to be.

Dedications- to HarryGinnyfan23- so sorry about the delays. They're evil but when you have about thirty fics going, it's hard to keep up on all of them

To


	7. Unexpected Pride

Chapter Seven

Unexpected Pride

Draco wasn't at all surprised the next morning to find a howler on his plate. From his father doubtless. He looked up as Cass entered with Ginny Weasley, laughing at something. He paused for a moment to admire Ginny. She was quite easily the prettiest girl in the school, not that she knew it. Draco was pretty sure she was oblivious to this fact. Any other girl would have noticed the looks boys sent at her and played them all. Not Ginny. She wasn't like that.

Although it could just be that every of those looks was intercepted by a one Ron Weasley. Ron may have failed to notice that his sister was quite the dish, but he did not fail to see that every guy in the school thought so.

Draco rose elegantly and made his way to his sister.

"Sorry to deprive you, Miss Weasley, but I must see Cassandra in private."

Ginny blushed scarlet at his charming tone and nodded. Cass looked intrigued while Ron looked apoleptic.

Cass followed him into an empty classroom.

"What's this about?"

Draco turned to his sister and held up the Howler. Cass wrinkled her nose. "Damn, was hoping to go through school without getting one."

Draco looked surprised. "You mean this one will be your first?"

Cass nodded.

"But you've seen them on other students before?"

Again Cass nodded.

"Forget what you saw. This is sent by father and he has a very unique way of doing these."

Cass looked skeptical but took a seat while he opened the letter. for a moment nothing happened. Then the letter flew from his hands and on to a nearby . After a moment it formed an oragami man. Cass realized she was looking at Lucius Malfoy. The figure paced for a few moments before turning to them. Draco winced, expecting his father's harse voice and wishing he could save his sister from it. But it was not the voice of Lucius that filtered out, but that of their mother.

"My dearest darlings. Your father is expecting me to send you a Howler, but I could not bear it. He is in Azkaban, as you well know, Draco.

First, Cassandra, I cannot begin to say how proud I am that you got into Gryffindor. I know you will excell there. I must ask that you return to the Great hall. I have some things I wish to speak to Draco about in private."

Cass nodded in the first true show of obedience that Draco had seen her display and left the room.

The figure now turned to him. "Draco. Dark times lie ahead. Be wary. Cassandra is precious and the Dark Lord will try to take her. You must not let that happen. Cassandra has confessed to me that she feels for Harry Potter. Let her. encourage them. He can help. Cassandra has also noted your interest in the young Miss Weasley."

Draco winced, expecting a reprimand.

"Protect her Draco. She too is coveted by the Dark Lord. You are much like your father. You will fall hopelessly for this girl, if our past has any say in it. Ginevra is a fine girl. Help her. This time to come will be trying on us all."

Draco sat in stunned silence as the letter shredded itself. His mother... had just given him her blessing. He had to protect Ginny and Cass. And he would... even if he needed to strike a deal with the devil.

(A/N: lots of foreshadowing in that last sentence. Believe me, Draco and Ginny aren't gonna have it easy. Niether are Harry and Cass. But you'll just have to wait for the next couple of chapters, won't you?


	8. Reevaluate Reality

Chapter Eight

Reevaluate Reality

Draco found himself watching Ginny that week. She and Cass were in the liabrary, supposedly studying. But judging from the hushed giggles that often drifted from the area, he seriously doubted it. He smiled. It was nice to see Cass happy. He debated going to Potter and asking him for help, but decided against it just now. Potter was always looking for a reason to save the world.

Only he really wasn't, Draco reflected. As far as he knew, Potter had never asked for any of this. Potter had all this shoved on him and took it willingly. Hadn't he?

Draco looked back down at his book. What was with him? His father gets sent to Azkaban and he keeps up his morals. He gets a sister and suddenly everything is topsy turvy? But in a good way. He looked over at Cass. Since she had entered his life, nothing he held true was such anymore. She was his sister and no matter how many times she reiterated that her last name was Malcom, she knew it too.

Draco got up to look for Harry.

888

Two tables away, Ginny Weasley watched with longing eyes as Draco walked away. She refused to let the sigh escape her lips. What the hell was wrong with her? She hadn't sighed over boys since Harry. Ok, so a little over Krum, but he was Krum.

She focused her attention on her new friend Cass. Cass was a bit behind in Transfiguration and Ginny had been assigned to help the girl. Normally Hermione would have been, but she and her brother had been looking closer and closer to admiting that, hey, we like each other. So Ginny offered.

She wasn't doing it because she could find out about Draco. That would be rediculous and fickle. Cass was a nice girl and Ginny wouldn't do that to her. Still, if Cass should happen to bring up her oh so desirable other half, then...

Ah! Bad thoughts! Bad Ginny! Draco was evil... wasn't he? Ginny reviewed all she knew about the boy. Sure he was sarcastic and childish at times, but she'd never seen him deliberately hurt any one. Sure he made her brother's life a living Hell, but he hadn't gone out of his way to irrate her since first year. Maybe it was the Chamber thing. Maybe he, like every one else, was afraid of her.

Ginny felt a stab of fear and looked at Cass. Did she know? Would she too turn away from her? Ginny could only hope not.

Cass stopped reading her assignment and looked at Ginny, chin in her hand.

"What?" Ginny demanded, wondering if her hair was messed up and absently reached up and fixed it.

Cass smiled. "That's the sixth time you've fixed your hair since we came in here."

Ginny shrugged. "Well I do have two X chromosomes. It's in my nature."

"You didn't fix it once when we were in here yesterday." Cass let her gaze slid over her friend. "In fact you wore jeans and a tee shirt yesterday and now you're wearing a sun dress."

"I like sun dresses!" Ginny protested.

Cass smirked, her family resemblence obvious. "Liar. I've only known you six days, but even I know that you hate dresses. Which means you were dressing up for some one."

Ginny blushed. "Was not!"

Cass smiled and gathered her books. "Was too. And Draco likes girls that dress in jeans."

(A/N: Whew! that's done. Now where to take this? I'm at a loss. maybe I'll go have a conversation with Draco and Harry. Also To F--k You: (laughes) come on girl, get serious. If Cass was a true mary sue she'd be dating Draco, not related to him. If I was going to be so fickle as to put myself in a fic, I definetly would get the guy I want: said guy being Draco.


	9. On the Altar of Dignity

Chapter Nine

On the Altar of Dignity

Draco was sure there was something wrong with the world. He was in love (no he wasn't! That was impossible! Malfoys don't fall in love!) with Ginny Weasley (That is even more impossible! WE do NOT fall in love with Weasleys!) and he was about to ask his worst enemy to help him.

Harry was in the Great Hall with Hermione Granger Ron Weasley. Draco marched over full of determination.

Now what? he thought as Harry turned to him.

"Potter. May I have a word?"

"You just had six." Harry informed him. Damn when had he grown up?

"Potter. Please."

Harry performed a classic double take. Since when did Malfoy ask please?

"Alright."

Hermione and Ron stared at the two as they departed.

"What is that about?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shook her head.

888

Harry turned to Draco as soon as they were out of the maddening crowd. "What's this about Malfoy? You hate me. I hate you. I thought we established that year one."

Draco ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "Look, I don't do this much so I appreciate it if you don't make a big fuss."

"Do what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Ask for help."

"Oh." A moment later what Draco was saying actually dawned on him. "Oh! Help with what? YOu know I'm not that great with classes. You should-"

"Ask Granger I know. It's not about that. It's about my sister."

"Cassandra?" Draco noted with some amusement that a blush crept over Harry's cheeks.

"Yeah. Look, my Mum seems to think that Cass is in danger. Her and Ginny. I-I need your help. Help me protect them. I can't do it on my own. Please?"

Harry looked at the ground for a moment, thinking. Then he met Draco's eyes. "Sure. Let's do this."

"Well I hope you don't plan on barging in, guns drawn, no conceivable escape plan."

Draco and Harry both spun to see Hermione and Ron, the later trying to silence the former.

Harry turned fully to his friends. "I won't ask you to help."

Hermione smiled. "You never do."

Ron grinned. "But we always help."

Harry turned back to Draco. "There you have it. And I'll be nice and refrain from mentioning how in love with Ginny you are."

"WHAT?" Ron roared.

"Opps." Harry commented, looking less than contrite.


	10. Questions

Chapter Ten

Questions

"I still don't think it's appropriate!" Ron spluttered as they made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"You lusting after my sister that is!" He elaborated in a most unnessecary manner. Like they hadn't heard the last five minutes of conversation.

"Ron, honestly, it's not that big a deal."

"Why am I the last to know?" Ron wailed as though Hermione hadn't spoken.

"If it makes you feel any better she doesn't know yet either." Draco sighed in exasperation.

"What? First you're in love with her then you don't tell her?"

Ron rounded on Draco. "FALL ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG TO BE WORTHY OF EVEN LOOKING AT MY SISTER!"

"Ronald, honesly," Hermione grabbed his arm. "Draco will tell her when he's ready."

"Oho! So it's Draco now, is it?"

"Ron! What are you suggesting."

"That you're in love with Draco." Harry answered, before starting up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Ron! Is that really what you think?" Hermione demanded as Draco beat a hasty retreat after Harry. The shouts from below continued for a few moments before they softened. Draco turned to Harry.

"What now?"

"They're off to a make up snog."

"I meant us."

"Right! We ask Dumbledore for help."

"Oookay."

Harry knocked on the door before them.

"Come in Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy."

Draco gave Harry a look that asked _How does he do that?_

Harry shrugged as though to say _I'm a self centered prat who's only doing this to get in your sister's pants so why should I care?_

Then again, maybe Draco was being a bit over protective.

They walked in. Dumbledore motioned to two chairs and the boys sat down.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?"

"We have reason to believe that my sister and Miss Weasley are in trouble." Draco replied.

Harry gave him a look as though to say _We have reason to believe? Who says that?_

Draco gave a shrug as though to say _They say it in movies._

Harry gave him a look as though to say _You watch movies?_ Then again, he could have still been on the reason to believe look.

"I see. And do you know from whom?"

"My mum." Draco answered.

"They are in danger from your mother?"

"NO! My mum told me about the danger. We don't know who would want to hurt them."

"Well, aside from Voldemort, your father, Half the death eaters, and maybe Madonna." Harry ventured.

"Who's Madonna?" Draco asked. "And why would she have it in for them?"

"Never mind. It was a joke."

"The point is gentlemen," Dumbledore broke in. "That you don't know who wants them or why."

"And you do?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

(A/N: (cringes in a corner.) Oh, jules is sooo gonna kill me!


	11. Answers

Chapter Eleven

Answers

The two boys stared at the headmaster. Dumbledore looked at the ceiling.

"Well?" Draco finally ventured.

"Which would you like first? The who or the why?"

The boys looked at each other and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement.

"Who." They said together.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Voldemort and his entire realm. And the Vampires. And the night elves. And the dementors."

The boys sat back and looked at each other. They had to protect Ginny and Cass from all that?

"On the plus side, if Voldemort falls, the vampires, night elves and dementors won't be a problem. Well, the night elves would, but they wouldn't want to kill them."

Draco cleared his throat. "Let's hear the why then."

Dumbledore smiled. "Right. Mr. Malfoy, your sister and Miss Weasley are each one half of a set of twins."

Harry scratched his head. "Cass and Ginny are twins?"

"Not to each other. Cass is Draco's twin and Ginny's twin died at birth."

"Why does that make them so special? There are at least three other sets of twins. The other Weasleys, The Patils, the Reeds in Hufflepuff."

"Yes, but look at each each set and tell me what makes them different."

Harry got it first. "They're identical. Fred and George are boys. Padma and Parvati, Luke and Rob. Same sex."

"But why does the gender play such an important role?" Draco asked.

"Because in the wizarding world, non identical twins are rare. As a result, the twins have different talents. Usually they are complete opposites. For instance, Miss Malcolm is very skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. You, Mr Malfoy are skilled in the Dark Arts and Potions."

"And Ginny and her twin?"

"Miss Weasley and her brother are most skilled. The greatest difference I have ever seen. Her dead brother can martial the forces of earth and water. Miss Weasley can martial the dead."

The boys stared. "What?"

"Are you saying, Ginny can raise the dead?" Draco asked.

"No. Miss Weasley cannot raise those who have left behind. But she can command those caught in limbo. She can control Dementors and Vampires and even Night elves would have trouble disobeying a direct command from her."

"Wait. What are Night Elves?" Harry asked.

Draco was the first to answer. "Night Elves are one of the most dangerous creatures on earth. They have a strict monarchal government, the only reason they haven't taken over the world. They have this habit of killing their kings and selling the queens out as whores. There is little they won't do for a night under the stars."

Harry frowned. "That last bit seems almost noble."

Draco shrugged. "They are a noble people. But seventy odd years ago they backed the wrong horse. The lighter sides shunned them and the rest is history."

"So Ginny can command them?"

Dumbledore nodded. "But what makes these two young ladies so valuble, is what they can accomplish together."

"And what's that?"

"Pray, my boys that we never know."

888

As they left the room, Harry turned to Draco. "Out of curiosity, who did the Night Elves back?"

Draco looked at him for a moment. "Hitler."

(A/N: Hopefully Jules will forgive me the last chapter.

To ailiramar- glad yo liked! Hope this chapter pleases!


	12. The Nerve

Chapter Twelve

The nerve.

Ginny was yelling at herself. She was sorted into Gryffindor for a reason and not just because she hadn't wanted to go into Slytherin.

It had been three days since her last encounter with Draco. She and Cass had been spending most of their free time together since classes started. Ginny could tell her new friend was very into her old flame, Harry.

Ginny glanced over the edge of her book as Draco entered the library. Cass glanced up as well then rose to her feet.

"I'm going to get some more books."

"But we have plenty!"

"I know, but it's dark and I may get lost. But I'll be back. With the books. And my wand."

Ginny smiled and shook her head at her friend's silliness.

Draco nodded to Cass and paused at Ginny's table. He gestured to the now vacant seat. "May I?"

Ginny nodded, a bit awestruck.

"What?" Draco asked, sitting down.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I've just never seen you civil."

"Well I've never seen a smart Weasley, but you would fit the bill."

She smirked. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Excellent point." He turned to the nearest book shelf and pulled a random copy from it.

"See this book looks exceedingly boring. But if you look inside!"

He flipped it open triumphantly, turning it so they both could read the title.

"A treatise on Elven Welfare." Ginny read aloud.

Draco frowned. "Damn. Bad example. "

Ginny laughed quietly.

She thought back to her struggle for nerve. Somehow it didn't seem nessecary.

(A/N: Ok! Funness. I finally got around to updating this one. I'm going to try to go back to my two a day updates for a bit. I don't know how long that will last, But I'll do what i can.


	13. What Makes the Perfect Man

Chapter Thirteen

What makes the perfect man

Cass watched Ginny and Draco for a few moments from behind a bookshelf. The two were hitting it off well. She smiled. Ginny would be good to her brother. Despite herself, Cass was starting to enjoy having a brother like Draco. He was charming and always looking out for her. Especially since he talked to Dumbledore the other day. He wouldn't tell her what they talked about, but Cass figured it was along the lines of take care of your sister.

She finally turned from the pair and bumped into Harry.

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry!"

She laughed slightly. "No it's my fault!"

He smiled. "I was the one stalking you."

She punched him lightly. "Flirt."

He looked affronted. "Not always. It depends."

"Oh? On what?"

He presented his arm like a true gentleman. "On if the lady is as pretty as you."

Cass blushed but took his arm and let him lead her from the library.

Draco noticed his sister's company as they left the library and scowled. Potter had better have good intentions towards his sister. Ginny noticed his gaze and smiled.

"If it'll make you feel any better you can go beat him up." She said, resting her chin in her hand.

He turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I would want to do that?"

She continued to smile. "I have six brothers. Remember?"

He laughed. "True. I'm beginning to see why you had few boyfriends."

She rolled her eyes. "They seem to think the only person that could ever treat me the way that they want is Harry."

"I see. But you don't share their sentiments?"

"Oh, Harry will treat me the way they want. But what they want has nothing to do with what I want."

"Oh ho? And what do you want?"

She smiled at him. "He has to treat me like a princess. But he has to be able to take me off that pedestal once in a while. He has to know how to charm me, but know when I don't want to be charmed."

"Doesn't sound too hard. I think I can handle the first bit easy enough."

He stood up and drew her up with him. He walked to the window and called his broom. Then he lifted her in his arms and mounted the broom. She laughed as they took off around the castle. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her as they flew. She felt her breath catch as his grey eyes smiled down at her. She started toward him then hesitated. She pulled back slightly then moved forward again. Their lips met.

Ron chose that moment to look out his window. Though they were three hundred yards away, Ron immediately recognized his sister and the boy with her. Hermione watched him go purple and decided now was as good a time as any and tackled the taller boy.

"Hermione?" He demanded.

"Since you're being a dense git, I'll have to do this for both of us. Ron, will you go out with me?"

He stared. "Um..."

"If you say no, I will repeat this procedure at a regular basis till you say yes."

"Ok."

"Good." She leaned down and kissed him.

(To Don- I think you're right. Oh well. I usually have at least one plot hole.


	14. Night Elves

Chapter Fourteen

Night Elves

Ginny was floating air. She noticed her brother and Hermione holding hands in the hall and smiled encouragingly at the brunette.

She pranced into the common room and sat down across from Cass.

Cass looked up from the DADA book with a smirk. "You look happy."

Ginny grinned at her. "I could say the same of you."

Cass blushed. "We didn't do any thing."

Ginny assumed a mock pout. "Pity."

Cass set her book down and tugged her girl from her chair. They slid past Ron as he entered with Hermione and down into the front courtyard.

"Alright! Spill!" Cass demanded.

Ginny grinned and spun around once. "It was fantastic. I guess you'd count it as a first date!"

Cass grinned back. "So you're dating?"

"Yes! He asked me out! And I said yes!" She spun again. "I'm dating Draco Malfoy!"

Cass laughed. "No need for such a great proclamation!"

"I don't care who hears! I'm dating Draco Malfoy!"

Cass laughed again and linked arms with the younger girl. "Let's walk and you can tell me all about it."

Ginny laughed back and they strolled along the lake. Night was coming and the Willow seemed particularly agitated. Neither of the girls paid it any mind as they walked around. They were happy and carefree.

Ginny finally collapsed on the grass. She grinned up at Cass.

It happened quickly without warning. From the forrest errupted seven men. Their hair was pale blonde that contrasted sharply with their midnight blue skin and pointed ears. Ginny sprang up from her spot, reaching for her wand even as she realized she had left it back at the castle. Cass had hers and brandished it as the men circled them.

The tallest of the men, over seven inches taller than Cass at her height of five ten stepped forward. Cass turned the wand to him. Once you got past the shock of blue skin, you had to admit they were good looking. Sharp chiseled features and bright eyes left you with a Indiana Jones feeling.

He smiled at Cass. "Put down your wand."

Ginny gripped the stones she had picked up. "Never." She snarled. Then she stared as Cass lowered her wand.

"What are you doing?" She shreiked.

Cass didn't appear to be listening.

The leader turned his eyes to Ginny. "Set down those rocks."

Ginny sneered at him. "Like Hell."

The man looked surprised. "Set them down." He repeated.

"No." Ginny ennunciated sharply.

He looked flabergasted. Finally he turned back to Cass. "Come to me."

Ginny stared as her friend started towards the man. She reacted instinctively. She reached forward and looped her arm around Cass's neck, pulling back. Cass fell back on Ginny but the red head was counting on it.

The leader looked exasperated. "Take them."

Ginny shrieked as two of the men grabbed her. She lashed out at them but they were taller and stronger. Two more grabbed the strangly docile Cass while the final two went to their leader. They began moving their hands in what Ginny recognized as rune Magic.

She was at her wits end. Finally she resorted to methods that were usually proven ineffective but to which most girls will resort at least once in such a situation.

"Stop!" She commanded.

And to her surprise, they did.

(A/N: (giggles) I love this chapter. Of course my loyal fans might hunt me down with various instruments of torture. (thinks) Yeah, I can think of like five of you that will.


	15. The Truth about Twins

Chapter Fifteen

The Truth about Twins

Ginny stared. All around her, the men were frozen. For some reason her words had stopped them. How? How was this possible?

She was still standing there, stock still in circle of frozen men, when Draco and Harry showed up. Draco pushed down one of the statuary still men and rushed to her. He took her in his arms. She remained frozen for a moment before she brought her arms up and around his neck.

Harry rushed to Cass who was still in the clutches of the dark men. He pulled at the restraining men.

"They won't budge." He yelled back to Draco.

"One minute, ok?" Draco asked.

He turned to Ginny. "Ginny, love? Are you ok?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I... I don't know. What just happened?"

"If you could just-"

"I want answers NOW!" She yelled. Draco felt the compulsion in his blood to obey her and fought it. Stupid ancestors and their obsessions with the undead.

He just looked down at her. Her hard gaze softened and she relaxed. "I'm sorry. But I want to know."

"Alright, Malfoy. Tell her." Harry said.

Draco nodded. "Ginny, this has to do with who you are. And who your brother was..."

"Which brother?" She asked ruefully.

"Your twin."

She nodded. He stared, a little surprised. She must have felt his gaze for she lifted her eyes to his. "Mum told me about him a few years ago. It explains alot. The way I always felt a little left out. Probably part of the reason I fell so easily for Riddle. I always felt there should be some one there. But how do you know about him?"

Draco sighed. "Ginny, this is going to be hard for you to swallow, but you and Cass are in danger."

"Draco, I'm surrounded by blue men who are suddenly listening to everything I say. I think I can swallow it."

"Well, at least they're not shouting 'Crivens!' and attacking everyone's ankles."

That got a smile. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Here's the thing, love, because your twin died at birth you can control certain... races."

Ginny stared at him.

"Cass and I are polar opposites. I can handle anything Dark Arts related while Cass is better at all those less dark subjects."

"You can't be serious."

"Did you know I almost failed my first semester of Potions?"

She stared at him, a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

"It's true. Know why? Because I couldn't do a simple Pepper up Potion."

"Merlin, you're pathetic." Harry chimed in.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco growled, half heartedly.

"But how does my brother fit into this?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother can control wind and earth."

"Water and earth." Harry piped up again.

"Bite me, Potter."

"No thanks. I don't swing that way."

"What about me?" Ginny demanded.

"You can control the Vampires and Dementors. And on occasion, the Night Elves."

GInny glanced around. "Who told you all this?"

"Dumbledore." Both boys said together.

Ginny pushed away from Draco.

"Is that why you started dating me?" She demanded. "To protect me because Dumbledore said so?"

"Ginny-"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" Ginny shreiked.

It was a direct command and Draco felt his blood snap to attention. His mouth was opening before he knew it and words were spilling out.

"Yes and no. I always sort of fancied you. It came to a point I saw you in Diagon Alley this summer. There was something so special about you that I couldn't help it. When Dumbledore asked us to watch over you and Cass I used it as an excuse to ask you out. I wanted a reason to like you. I didn't have one so I jumped on this one."

Ginny stood still, watching him.

She moved close, looking deep into his eyes. "I don't like what you did. I don't like it and I don't think you should have done it this way."

He looked away. She reached out and gently brought his face towards hers again.

"I don't like it. But I understand. I understand why you did it. And Merlin knows I would have done the same thing." Then she went to tip toes and kissed him. He smiled slightly and kissed her back.

(A/N: Whew. Was that long enough for yous guys? Also, some of you have heard this yesterday, but I have exciting news! To see it, check out my profile under the big sign EXCITING NEWS.


	16. Reluctant Snitches

Chapter Sixteen

Reluctant Snitches

"Um... not to intterupt this tender moment."

Draco and Ginny broke the kiss and looked over at Harry.

"But do you think we could do something about Cass? And these abnormally large Smurfs?"

Draco looked back at Ginny. "You think you can?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I suppose..."

Draco squeezed her hand. "Take your time, love."

She walked over to Cass, who was staring past her. "Wake up."

Nothing happened. Ginny sighed. She was glad that didn't work. It would have been really weird to have control over her best friend.

She turned to one of the blue men. He was immobile but for his fierce eyes and his breath.

"You will answer all my questions truthfully." She commanded. She felt a little odd doing so but still she forced herself to be a bitch.

His eyes grew more heated and Ginny certainly hoped that meant he was in her thrall or what ever the hell this was supposed to be.

"Alright. First, release Cass."

He glared at her.

"Do it!" She snarled the command and his mouth was open and releasing before he could blink.

Cass blinked and looked around. "What's going on?"

"Fill her in, Draco." Ginny requested gently. Draco knew she was giving him an option. With her voice like this he didn't have to obey her but if he did it showed her that he trusted her.

Draco nodded and took his sister's arm. He spoke quietly to her for a minute. Cass looked at Ginny with wide eyes and Ginny wanted to cry. She wanted to tell them she was no different.

Instead she returned her attention to the elf before her.

"Who are you?"

"Cyiitris E'vanshin." He answered sullenly yet readily.

She nodded decisivly. "What are you?"

"A Night Elf."

"Who do you work for?"

"Queen Lyanda."

Ginny rubbed her temple. Great. Now she had a whole kingdom to deal with.

"What did you want with Cass and me?"

"We have to protect you."

Ginny frowned. Cass and Draco were back by then. Cass echoed Ginny's frown.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Because only you can redeem the Night Elves." He said.

"How?" Ginny asked.

He shook his head. "We weren't told."

She believed him. She suddenly felt tired. Holding creatures in thrall took a toll on her. She staggered a little. Draco reached out and caught her. Consciousness left her swiftly.

All around the Night Elves were freed from their enslavement and started towards Ginny and Cass. Cass, having retreived her wand, brandished it. She cast her brother a worried glance. "I can't resist them like Ginny can."

Draco pulled out his own wand. Why on earth was this happening? Why wasn't Dumbledore stopping these guys?

The leader, Cyiitris stopped his men as Draco drew Ginny close to him in a fierce embrace. Harry produced a lenght of rope and swiftly tied his wrist to Cass's. The blonde girl felt a touch of glee shoot through her at the heroic gesture.

Cyiitris paused. Then he made a decision. "Take them all."

888

As the unconscious bodies of Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco and Cassandra Malfoy were taken back into the forrest, Albus Dumbledore crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure this is wise, Albus?" Minerva McGonnagall asked from his right.

Severus Snape seemed less than worried about his pupil's well being, as signified by the bubble he blew with his gum.

Dumbledore nodded. "I have Queen Lyanda's word that no harm will befall any of the children."

"Do you actually think they can do it?" Snape asked, mildy interrested.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. I rather believe they can."

"Good." McGonnagall snapped. "Because a rather irate Molly Weasley is wondering why her son claims her daughter has been abducted. I'm sure we can just leave you to handle that."

Dumbledore winced. Voldemort was nothing to a pissed off Molly.

(A/N: Wow. This is one of the longest chapters I've written for this fic. I'm still gonna get my ass kicked.


	17. Futile

Chapter Seventeen

Futile

Draco slammed his shoulder against the door in unison with Harry. They both grunted with the effort and slid down.

"Fuck." Draco muttered.

"Tell me about it." Harry said back.

They had woken up in this hell hole a mere fifteen minutes ago. Well, to be perfectly honest there was nothing hellish about the room they were in. The decor rivaled the Malfoy residence in elegance and ostentatiousness.

Dracolooked around the room, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Harry glanced at him wryly. "What's the matter? Don't like the decorations?"

"Excellent. Top notch." He sighed disgustedly. "Just like home has."

"Not too happy with that are we?"

Draco smirked. "Grow up surrounded by this crap and you become jaded, shall we say."

"That's gotta be irritating." Harry said. "How do you manage to appreciate anything?"

Draco drew his right knee up to him, leaning against the door with a slight smile on his face. "I don't know. Ginny sure helped."

"I think I know what you mean. I get that way when I fight. I sometimes can't see what I fight for and then I see something I want to protect-"

"Cass?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Aye." Harry replied.

888

"LET US THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING PANSIES!" Cass screamed as Ginny kicked repeatedly at the wooden door.

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU STUPID FUCKS!" Ginny shrieked. "I COMMAND YOU TO-"

The rest was cut off as a blast of pure energy slammed Ginny across the room. She went airborne, smashing into mirror above the bed. The glass shattered as she fell to the bed. The glass disappeared before it could hurt Ginny. Ginny pushed herself up on her elbows.

"That went well." She muttered as Cass ran over to her.

"My God, Ginny! Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She sat up. "Can't have the little witch trying to escape or die."

Cass curled up beside her new best friend. "I don't like this."

Ginny smiled. "You think I do? Do you regret it? I mean it is me they're after."

Cass twisted to hug her waiste. "Ginny. You're my best friend. I don't mind. You're amazing. And you and my brother are perfect together."

Ginny hugged her back. "Thanks, Cass. Thanks."

That was when the door opened, revealing Cyiitris.

(A/N: Dun dun DUN! What will happen next?


	18. The Queen of the Elves

Chapter Eighteen

Queen of the Elves

Ginny let herself drift for a sacred moment, falling desperately into Draco's kiss. Too soon they broke the kiss and their captors were ushering them once more towards the back of Cyiitris as he walked stiffly down the hallway.

Draco's hand still remained around her as they hustled down the hallway.

"So, any great plan to get us out?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry glanced back at him. "Why's it always me with the plans?"

"Because all my plans involve chopping off one or more of your extremities to contribute to the cause."

"What cause?" Harry asked warily.

"Why contraception, of course."

Harry winced and Ginny squeezed Draco's hand. "Be nice," She murmured, but she was smiling.

"A distraction would help," Cass noted, clinging a bit tighter to Harry now. Ginny didn't think it was because she was scared.

"Oh? What kind of distraction?" Draco asked, trying for cordial. "It's not like we have our wands or anything."

"Well," Cass pointed out in a deliberately dreamy voice. "Ginny and I could always doff our shirts.

Ginny looked down. They were all still wearing their school uniforms. Ginny had left her vest and her robe back in the room they had vacated. Cass was still wearing the robe but not the vest.

"Sounds like a plan." Ginny teased, reaching for her shirt buttons.

Draco frowned. "Let's put that plan aside for now," he said, pushing down her hand.

"Besides, I think we're too late." Harry commented.

They all looked ahead as a set of intracately carved doors taller than Grawp swung open. They were ushered into a beautifully decorated hall.

In the center sat a large throne. The entire room was in shadow but anyone could see the woman sitting on the throne was beautiful. Her long pointed ears reached just to the top of her head. Her long pale blonde hair was curled up into a detailed and elegant pattern. Her dark brown eyes, so odd in the sapphire skin, fixed on the small group. The Elves went to one knee with respect as the woman rose to her feet. Harry and Draco managed quick, respectful bows and Ginny and Cass managed not to trip on their feet as they curtsied.

"Which of you would be Ginny?" the woman whispered. As she neared, Ginny noticed just how fragile the woman suddenly was. She couldn't have been more than twenty years yet she looked nearly double that. Even the second number was youth for a Dark Elf. What had hit this poor girl.

For some reason, Ginny felt no danger from this girl. She stepped forward bravely. "I am."

The woman nodded. "My name is Lyanda Nightshade, Queen of the Dark Elves. And I emplore your help."

"With what?"

"I need a spouse." She motioned them to a table and chairs that had been set up.

"Why?" Harry piped in. "I mean, Elizabeth ruled without a king for her entire life. "

A'andra smiled kindly at him. "Elizabeth also did not have to worry about Voldemort. I have been holding the Dark kingdom together against his attempts to win us over."

Ginny understood. If Lyanda fell her entire kingdom, willing or no, would be drafted into Voldemort's army.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when the ceiling opened up and Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson fell into the room. Luna sat up first from the muddle of limbs and cloth. She smiled. "So thats where that went."

(A/N: Oh, yes, Trust Luna to show up unexpectedly.

To Adelaide: (grins) Thanks!


	19. Now That's A Plan

Chapter Nineteen

Now that's a Plan!

"Luna?" Ginny said, looking at her friend.

Luna looked up as well, "Hullo Ginny," She said with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Luna!" Pansy began, untangling herself. "I do not appreciate you dragging me and my future fiance to the nether regions to satisfy your whims."

Draco winced. "Uh, Pansy, I don't know if you know but I'm ... involved with Ginny now and I-"

Pansy blinked at him. "Oh, you're here too Draco? And I know. I wasn't talking about you." So saying she linked her arm into Neville's.

Draco blinked then turned to Harry. "How long have we been away?"

Pansy stuck out her tongue at him. "Ha ha. For you information, Neville and I have been... well..."

"We've been seeing each other for almost three years now." Neville broke in, sliding his arm around Pansy's waist. "As for the fiance bit, Pans won't let me properly propose til the war's over. She wants to give me time to change my mind. Like that's gonna happen."

Pansy gave him a smile. "But where are we?"

"In my inner chamber," Lyanda said quietly.

The three students looked around. Ginny could swear she saw a faint blush brush Luna's cheeks.

Lyanda was returning Luna's scrutiny with her own, her brown eyes sparkling with a life Ginny had found missing earlier. Both women were focused entirely on the other.

"Who are you?" Luna asked, her voice losing all it's hypnotic dreamyness.

"My name is Lyanda Nightshade. I am the Queen of the Elves."

Luna gave a little half curtsie from where she knelt on the floor. Lyanda blinked at her. "What was that for?"

"I was thinking. It saves time to curtsie while you think. I know the Red Queen would agree with me."

"The Queen of Hearts, Luna." Ginny corrected, having seen Alice in Wonderland.

"Who are you?" Lyanda echoed.

Luna gave another curtsie like thing, a smile on her pretty face. "Helluna Lovegood. You can call me Luna."

Ginny felt a frown tugging at her lips. Luna never used her full name unless she wanted to impress someone. She couldn't see Luna being impressed by a mere member of the royalty. Luna wasn't that conventional.

It hit Ginny with the force of a hurricane.

Luna fancied Lyanda.

Ginny had never thought of Luna as gay before. Now that she thought about it though... Luna had never expressed an interest in any of the boys at school. True, most of them never showed an interest in her either, but Ginny never knew something like that to stop Luna. No, Luna was most comfortable hanging around her and Hermione. Did she like either of them? probably not, She had been... testing the waters.

"Lyanda, is it?" Ginny asked.

The queen turned her regal face to Ginny. The sparkle faded in her eyes.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"This consort you were talking about..." Ginny noticed the gleam in Luna's eyes fade as well.

"Oh, yes. What about it?" The weariness in her voice was back.

"Does it have to be an elf?"

Lyanda shook her head, "Though it is indeed preferable, no."

"Does it have to be a man?"

Ginny turned to see Cass. Obviously her friend had gotten the drift as well.

Lyanda looked up sharply. Her gaze swung to Cyiitris who was frowning.

"Cyiitris?"

"My lady, there is nothing in the laws that forbid it."

Ginny noticed he refrained from saying the laws did not exactly condone it.

Lyanda swung her suddenly vibrant gaze back to Luna. "I don't suppose..."

Luna beamed. "Suppose away."

Harry sighed, "Great. Now that that's settled, suppose we get home and--"

What ever he would suggest had to wait as an armed Night elf burst into the room.

"My Queen! Voldemort has decided he does not need your permission. He is attacking the Night realm!"

(A/N: Well, you know I couldn't just let them all go home. Where the hell's the fun in that? You'll notice that I'm doing five updates today. That means there will be no updates tomorrow.


	20. Stay Me Not

Chapter Twenty

Stay Me Not

Ginny turned to look at Draco. He looked grim. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Lyanda's violet eyes steeled over. "Fine, if it's war he wants, that is what he'll get." She held out a hand. Luna took it and helped her down. Lyanda looked positively radiant with the contact between her and Luna.

Lyanda turned to Ginny. "Lady Ginevra, Will you be my second in command? The entire Night Realm is already in your debt and--"

"They have to listen to me," Ginny finished. "I will."

Lyanda nodded once before turning to Luna. "Beloved, I dare not ask you-"

"I'll not leave your side," Luna insisted.

Lyanda smiled and cupped Luna's face with her free hand. "How wonderful you are."

Luna smiled back, "Let's do this."

Lyanda led them all out to the courtyard of the castle. The Night elves, equipped with swords stood ready. Archers waited at the top of the parapets. Lyanda faced her kinsmen. "I am the Queen of the Night Elves. You all know me well. For years I alone have held the forces of Dark at bay. Is there any who dare doubt my claims?"

There was stony silence as her men watched her.

"Tonight, we turn the Dark back for good. Tonight we earn our right to fight in that final of battles. Tonight we rule the night. There are those who would dare take it from us. Do we let them?"

Ginny had to marvel at the Elf's utter talent as the crowd roared. Lyanda knew exactly what she was doing. Even at the end of her own rope, the Queen still had strength to be just that: The queen her people needed.

"These human wizards will fight beside us. I want them treated like I am. Should I fall, you will obey the words of this young lady," Lyanda commanded, motioning to Ginny.

Once again the crowd expressed their approval. Lyanda nodded, "So be it. We fight."

With that, she turned, still holding Luna's hand, to the drawbridge. "Lower it."

With a creaking shriek, the drawbridge lowered and the forces of the Night and the Forces of the Dark met head on. Voldemort had Vampires and Dementors to fight for him. Lyanda had the promise of the stars to buoy her troops. Lyanda and Luna took the head of the largest group, fighting side by side, Luna with her wand and Lyanda with a sword and her sheer power. Harry and Cass fought together as well. Harry knew if he could reach Voldemort, the war might never come topside. In the sunless grove, the Dementors rushed at the Elves.

Draco glanced at Harry.

"Any idea where he is?"

Harry nodded, "I think so. Won't do me any good if I can't get there."

Ginny bit her lip, "Draco, please get me to higher ground."

Draco frowned at her but obediently began to make his way to a stair case by the walls. Harry spoke a word to Cass and the blonde reluctantly went with her brother.

Ginny stowed her wand as she stared over the parapets at the war that was being waged. Lyanda and Luna weren't far away and she called down to the queen, "Lyanda!"

Lyanda paused, letting Luna protect her for the moment.

"I'm a bit busy, Lady Ginny."

"Can you mentally shield your men?"

Lyanda frowned and started to say no, but Luna pressed her hand. Lyanda smiled, "I think so."

"Good, when you feel it, blanket your men."

Lyanda frowned and looked ready to say 'feel what?' but was thankfully distracted. Ginny leaned forward and gripped the wall. "Tell Harry to get his ass in gear." Then she closed her eyes and whispered a single word.

"Stop."

The word held all the compulsion and power Draco had ever felt. The entire Dementor ranks froze and the Vampires too could not move. The Night Elves, after a brief pause, stormed triumphantly forward, slaughtering the enemy. Harry sent a thanks wave to them and made his way through the frozen ranks.

"Gin, does this effect Voldie too?" Draco asked.

"Draco I love you but please don't speak," Ginny hissed through clenched teeth. Draco glanced at her to see sweat covering her. He remembered how easily she had tired last time.

_"Because in the wizarding world, non identical twins are rare. As a result, the twins have different talents. Usually they are complete opposites." _

Draco remembered Dumbledore's words. He reached out and slipped his hand into Ginny's, motioning Cass to do the same. Ginny did not open her eyes. Draco reached over and took Cass's hand. She nodded wordlessly. They knew what to do.

Three years ago Draco remembered learning of a spell called the Bridge of Souls. The spell was practically impossible to do, as the wielder needed to be equally proficient in both the Dark Arts and The Defense Against the Dark Arts. Few cared to study both.

The Bridge of Souls allowed the strength of one being to enter into another. Taking strength was incredibly Dark Magic. Returning it was almost impossible unless you knew enough about the Defense to figure it out.

Draco assumed his soul and Cass's would be close enough that the spell might actually work.

Draco began to chant the spell and after a second, Cass joined him. Somewhere in the battlefield Ginny's hold was starting to weaken as Harry faced Voldemort. Ginny was beginning to feel the strain and her knees were just starting to buckle when the first wave of energy hit her. She didn't question it, but used it even as another wave came. Ginny straightened and lashed out one final time even as Harry dealt the killing stroke. She gasped as the creatures suddenly disappeared, drawn to hell with their master. Cass and Draco fainted in perfect unison and Ginny let them carry her down, down, down into sleep.

(A/N: Hot Damn! I love this chapter! Don't you? I think two more chapters.


	21. After the Battle

Chapter Twenty One

After the Battle

Ginny groaned and rolled onto her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head as someone opened the shades in her room.

"It's too early, Perce! Go back to bed!" She mumbled into her bed.

Someone chuckled. "Wrong brother, Gin."

Ginny tore the pillow from her face to stare at her brother Ron. He grinned and sat on the end of her bed which she now realized was in the Infirmary back at school. She hugged him, glancing around as she did. Everyone else was asleep. Neville and Pansy were wrapped around each other. Harry had fallen asleep waiting for Cass to wake up.Draco slept in the bed beside Ginny, turned on his side to face her.

"What all happened?" Ginny asked, letting go of her brother to see Hermione enter with a tray laden with food. Ginny's mouth filled and she realized she was starving. Hermione put a finger to her lips, glancing at Pomphrey's door.

"You, Cass and Ma- uh... him, have been out for about three days. Luna and some Elf chick showed up with all of you in tow. Luna hasn't been back since. She had this funny sort of look..."

Hermione smacked Ron lightly. "True love, you idiot."

Ron raised an eyebrow as if he couldn't fathom the idea. He turned back to Ginny. "Mum raised-"

"Mum was here?" Ginny gasped, glancing at Draco. How was her mom going to handle that?

"Still is. She, Dad and the rest of our brothers are out waiting for you to wake up. Pomphrey won't let them in til you're in the clear."

"Does Mum know about..." She jerked her head towards Draco.

Ron grinned, "Yeah. As I was saying, She raised a fuss when you got taken. Dumbledore accidentally let it slip that others were taken as well and, well you know Mum. She called in the whole family to do a head count. Went running around tallying up everyone. She seemed almost disappointed that you were the only Weasley missing."

Something occured to Ginny. "Hold on, if Pomphrey won't let any one in, how is it you two are here?"

Hermione flushed and Ron smirked at her. "Hermione's been working with Pomphrey for a while on Medical Studies."

"But she has no idea Ron's here, please don't tell her, Gin!" Hermione begged.

Ginny put up a hand. "Alright. I won't. But is that all?"

"Pretty much," Ron swiped a roll from the tray before handing Ginny a goblet of orange juice. "Drink it all, kiddo."

Ginny smirked slightly but obliged, taking a cinnamon bun off the tray as well. "So how did Mum find out? About us, I mean."

"Well..." Ron looked embarrassed. "Mum wanted to know why the four of you had been chosen and all. So I kinda told them about your, well specialness. Well, everyone thought it was perfectly normal for Harry to get taken as well. They couldn't figure out Cass and Draco," It looked like it pained Ron to call her boyfriend by his given name. "Were taken as well. So I kinda let it slip that Cass and Harry were... well, you know. Dating."

Ginny buried her head in her hands. She could see where this was going.

"Well, they took that. Then they wanted to know why D-Draco was along. Well I panicked a little and said maybe it had to do with the fact that he was her sister. Then Charlie pointed out that we were all your brothers and none of us got taken." Ron winced, not meeting Ginny's eyes. "Well, Fred figured it out first. You could tell the exact instant too. First time I've actually seen any of them speechless. Well, he told George who told Charlie who told Bill who was about to tell Percy when Fred told Dad. He... short circuited. I think that's the best word for it."

"His brain melted," Hermione added, swiping an apple.

"Well, he exploded about how his only begotten daughter would be a nun before he allowed this to continue. Then, Mum stood up for you. I have blocked most of what she said from my memory because no mother should ever use those words. But she liked the idea of you two together. Go figure. Then of course the twins had to side with different people and it might have continued on like that if Snape and McGonnagall hadn't shown up with the six of you."

"Family disputes over little old me? I feel honored."

Ginny turned to see Draco was awake. Harry and Cass as well as Neville and Pansy were all stirring.

"Draco!" Ginny shrieked. She pushed back her blankets, intent on glomping him, but her body was still too weak from the spell and she fell forward. She twisted her body as she did so, landing on her back on Draco's cot, her head nestled against his hips. She smiled up at him and he laughed at her.

"What do do with you?"

Madam Pomphrey chose that moment to enter even as one of the twins (without their faces it was impossible to tell them apart with just the voices) yelled through the door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in!"

Pomphrey surged over to the door, giving Ron a chance to duck under Ginny's now vacant bed. Hermione grabbed the tray and offered some of it to Draco.

Pomphrey pulled the door open and Fred and George stumbled in, grinning at her.

"Mr Weasley and you Mr. Weasley, as many times as you've been in my infirmary, I would think you would know the proper protocol by now."

They might have said something to this, but Molly and Arthur saw an opportunity and surged past them to Ginny. Draco had helped her into a more decent position by now and she smiled nervously at them.

"Mum, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

(A/N: Well? What do you think? You like? I think I might extend this to another two chapters. That way we get some reactions.


	22. One Last Glance

Chapter Twenty Two

One Last Glance

"... And then Cinderella said," Draco put on a falsetto for the benefit of the two girls and the four boys in the room. "'I'll love this man til I die and there's nothing you can do to stop me!'"

Aphrael and Danae both giggled in their seven year old ways while Drizzt, Talen and Robin tried to keep their cool. After all, it was one thing for a bunch of girls like their older twin sisters to giggle at something like that, but they were the men of the house.

Kalten, only two, slept blissfully on in his father's arms.

"Well, what was the wicked king to do? He huffed and he puffed, but the handsome prince had already made his decision and so they moved far away and married. They still visit the Queen and Cinderella's parents every year or so."

Draco stretched as best he could with Kalten in his arms. "Alright, kids, it's bed time!"

There were complaints but Draco settled Kalten in his bed (bigger now than a crib for they had moved the crib into the main bedroom when their second set of twins, Jasper and Alice were born three months ago) then turned his attention to Drizzt, Talen and Robin. Drizzt was five and a half, a full eighteen months younger than the Aphrael and Danae but older than Talen by another year. Like the twins, he had a big kid bed but still shared a room with his three brothers. He looked very much like Ginny, Draco reflected, ruffling the boy's bright red hair. Ginny assured him his first born son's hair would darken to a more coppery color as he got older.

Draco kissed Drizzt goodnight before focusing his attention on Talen and his three year old brother Robin. Talen looked like Draco while Robin was more of a between him and his wife.

He managed to get the boys in bed before turning his attention to his daughters. Slinging one giggling girl over each shoulder, he tromped them down the hall of the massive Victorian mansion to their room. He and Ginny had already discussed this. The boys would share a room until they turned ten, as would the girls. It was a fair age, they both thought. By that time, Aphrael and Danae might want their own rooms or they might not. THe boys would probably be more than ready to get their own rooms by then. It wasn't like they were short of space or anything like that. They had plenty of room, but it was much easier for them as parents with the kids all in two rooms.

Draco finished tucking in his girls and tiptoed out of their room, closing the door softly.

"'I'll love this man til I die and there's nothing you can do to stop me'?"

Draco turned, grinning at his wife. Even after almost twelve years, Ginny still looked wonderful. She was still as beautiful as she had been at fifteen.

"I don't remember saying that," Ginny protested with s smile.

He put his arms around her, kissing her. "No, I believe your real words were more along the lines of 'Listen up, you fucking prat, I'm marrying this man even if I have to kill you first.'"

Ginny laughed softly, leaning into him. "I meant it, you know."

He grinned into her hair. "I know. Where were you earlier? The kids were worried."

"Ron 'called' me."

Draco winced, "How did he manage that?"

"Hermione held the phone about a foot away from him. He wants to make sure we're coming to Valentine's party."

Ron and Hermione, married almost eleven years now, had three kids of their own, Klause, Valentine and Viktor (who Hermione named after a particularly painful C section). They had gotten a later start then Ginny and Draco and their oldest was only four and despite her troubles last time, Hermione was expecting again.

"Who all will be there?"

"Harry and Cassie are bringing their brood as are Fred and Angelina."

Much to Draco's chargin, Cassandra had indeed fallen for Harry and they married. They had been together for ten years and while they only had two children, Richelle and Damien, they seemed quite happy. Angelina had Fred dragged to the chapel in chains, but suceeded in getting her wedding vows and three children: Abernathy, Regina, and Jackson.

"What about George and Alicia?" Draco asked, releasing Ginny as they made their way towards their bedroom.

"George, Bill and Charlie are all away on business but they promise to make it for at least an hour each and Alicia, Fleur and Tonks all promise to make it on time with the kids. Oh, and Pansy and Nev promised to try and come over too. Ron still doesn't like Pansy all that much, but he respects Neville enough that he keeps his peace."

Draco nodded, "And Percy?"

"Well he's all excited about everyone meeting Rupert."

Draco shook his head with a smile, "Never would have guessed he was gay."

Ginny grinned, "Takes all kinds."

Draco and Ginny walked into their room and looked down on their new set of twins, Jasper and Alice Malfoy. The two slept side by side, facing each other. Draco kissed his wife, leading her towards the bed. Ginny kissed him back. Her contraception spell would last for another few months and by then she would probably be ready for another kid. But for now, it was all about the sex.

Tomorrow she would apparate home to England from their Victorian mansion in New England and see her family again, as she did for every major holiday or birthday. But tonight, it was merely about being with the man she had chosen over everything else in the world.

The End

PS: Forgot to mention, but Luna and Lyandra are doing just fine.

(A/N: Well, that's everything. Hope you guys liked it! Also, anyone who wants to talk movies or books is invited to my forum: nikkiflinn . proboards66 . com

To ashley- Thanks! And here you go, one more chapter!


End file.
